wm43_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob episodes
Total Amazing *Just One Bite (A+) *Band Geeks (A+) *Atlantis Squarepants (A+) *Christmas Who (A+) *Frankendoodle (A+) *Chocolate with Nuts (A+) *Truth or Square (A+) *Welcome to the Chum Bucket (A+) *Can You Spare a Dime? (A+) *SB-129 (A+) *Shanghaied (A+) *Snowball Effect (A+) *Dying For Pie (A+) *Krusty Towers (A+) *I Had an Accident (A+) *Spongebob Meets the Strangler (A+) *Mimic Madness (A+) *Roller Cowards (A+) *Wet Painters (A+) *Dunces and Dragons (A+) *Planet of the Jellyfish (A+) *Graveyard Shift (A+) *One Krab's Trash (A+) *Bulletin Board (A+) *It's a Spongebob Christmas (A+) *Wishing you Well (A+) *No Weenies Allowed (A+) *F.U.N (A+) *Skill Crane (A+) *Squid Noir (A+) *Sailor Mouth (A+) *Squidville (A+) *Nasty Patty (A+) *Have You Seen This Snail? (A+) *Fear of a Krabby Patty (A+) *Sharks vs Pods (A+) *Big Pink Loser (A+) *Idiot Box (A+) *The Whole Tooth (A+) *My Pretty Seahorse (A+) *Artist Unknown (A+) *Pizza Delivery (A+) *The Algae's Always Greener (A+) *Krusty Love (A+) *Krab Borg (A+) *What's Eating Patrick (A+) *ChefBob (A+) *Mrs. Puff You're Fired (A+) *Krusty Krab Training Video (A+) *Club Spongebob (A+) *The Camping Episode (A+) *Teacher's Pests (A+) *Patrick! The Game (A+) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V (A+) *Hello Bikini Bottom (A+) *Life of Crime (A+) *Imitation Krabs (A+) *Krabs a la Mode (A+) *Squid on Strike (A+) *Rock-a Bye Bivalve (A+) *The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom (A+) *Feral Friends (A+) *Arrgh (A+) *The Great Snail Race (A+) *Friend or Foe (A+) *The Fry Cook Games (A+) *The Lost Mattress (A+) *The Pink Purlonior (A+) *Procrastination (A+) *Jellyfish Jam (A+) Great *The Bully (A) *Clams (A) *Something Smells (A) *Rock Bottom (A) *Walking Small (A) *Survival of the Idiots (A) *Patty Hype (A) *Born Again Krabs (A) *Squilliam Returns (A) *Doing Time (A) *The Sewers of Bikini Bottom (A) *There's a Sponge in my Soup (A) *Married to Money (A) *The Getaway (A) *Sing a Song of Patrick (A) *Goodbye Krabby Patty (A) *Lost and Found (A) *Krabs vs Plankton (A) *Fools in April (A) *Shopping List (A) *Squid's Day Off (A) *Doodle Dimension (A) *Mid-Life Crustacean (A) *Plankton's Pet (A) *Squidward in Clarinetland (A) *Larry's Gym (A) *Selling Out (A) *Grandmum's The Word (A) *Employee of the Month (A) *Glove World R.I.P (A) *Sanctuary! (A) *Plankton's Army (A) *No Free Rides (A) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III (A) *Chatterbox Gary (A) *Ghoul Fools (A) *Sand Castles in the Sand (A) *Karate Island (A) *Sleepy Time (A) *Mall Girl Pearl (A) *Culture Shock (A) *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (A) *The Good Krabby Name (A) *Two Thumbs Down (A) *Earworm (A) *Wormy (A) *Unreal Estate (A) *Pull up a Barrel (A) *Opposite Day (A) *Enemy In-Law (A) *Bottle Burglars (A) *Goo Goo Gas (A) *Jellyfish Hunter (A) *Pickles (A) *CopyBob DittoPants (A) *Spot Returns (A) *Pressure (A) *Karate Choppers (A) *Frozen Face-Off (A) *Suds (A) *Shell of a Man (A-) *My Leg! (A-) *Plankton! (A-) *Valentine's Day (A-) *Best Day Ever (A-) *Mermaid Pants (A-) *Snail Mail (A-) *Back to the Past (A-) *The Way of the Sponge (A-) *Sandy's Nutmare (A-) *The Two Faces of Squidward (A-) *Home Sweet Pineapple (A-) *Safe Deposit Krabs (A-) *Sanitation Insanity (A-) *Mooncation (A-) *The Great Patty Caper (A-) *Suction Cup Symphony (A-) *New Student Starfish (A-) *Texas (A-) *Best Frenemies (A-) *Whale Watching (A-) *Not Normal (A-) *The Donut of Shame (A-) *The Smoking Peanut (A-) *Man Ray Returns (A-) *Tutor Sauce (A-) *The Secret Box (A-) *Burst Your Bubble (A-) *The Paper (A-) *Pineapple Invasion (A-) *Krabby Patty Creature Feature (A-) *License to Milkshake (A-) *Treats! (A-) *Oral Report (A-) *The Wreck of the Moana Loa (A-) *No Hat for Pat (A-) *Whale of a Birthday (A-) *Squid Plus One (A-) *Spy Buddies (A-) *Ripped Pants (A-) Good *Squeaky Boots (B+) *BlackJack (B+) *Food Con Castaways (B+) *For Here or to Go (B+) *A Friendly Game (B+) *Jailbeak! (B+) *Bunny Hunt (B+) *Gary's New Toy (B+) *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle (B+) *Spongebob vs. The Patty Gadget (B+) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (B+) *That's No Lady (B+) *Mermaid Man Begins (B+) *Sold! (B+) *Kracked Krabs (B+) *Once Bitten (B+) *Patrick-Man! (B+) *The Krusty Plate (B+) *Gary Takes a Bath (B+) *The Slumber Party (B+) *Sandy's Rocket (B+) *Missing Identity (B+) *Larry the Floor Manager (B+) *Chum Fricassee (B+) *The Bad Guy Club for Villains (B+) *Pest of the West (B+) *Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm (B+) *Spongebob's Place (B+) *Whelk Attack (B+) *Deep Sea Diving (B+) *The Krusty Sponge (B+) *Sentimental Sponge (B+) *Chum Caverns (B+) *Squidtastic Voyage (B+) *20,000 Patties Under the Sea (B+) *I Was a Teenage Gary (B+) *Drive Happy (B+) *Eek, An Urchin (B+) *Chum Bucket Supreme (B+) *Single Cell Anniversary (B+) *The Check-Up (B+) *Trident Trouble (B+) *I'm Your Biggest Fanatic (B+) *Ghost Host (B+) *Scavenger Pants (B+) *The Abrasive Side (B+) *Squidward's School for Grown-Ups (B+) *Enchanted Tiki Dreams (B+) *The Inmates of Summer (B+) *New Digs (B+) *The Inside Job (B+) *Krusty Krushers (B) *The Executive Treatment (B) *Mustard O'Mine (B) *Hooky (B) *Hall Monitor (B) *Ugh (B) *Scaredy Pants (B) *Blackened Sponge (B) *It Came From Goo Lagoon (B) *Krusty Dogs (B) *Prehibernation Week (B) *Bubblestand (B) *Jellyfishing (B) *New Leaf (B) *Lost in Bikini Bottom (B) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (B) *Krusty Kleaners (B) *Lame and Fortune (B) *Walking the Plankton (B) *Spongebob Squarepants vs The Big One (B) *Bucket Sweet Bucket (B) *Your Shoe's Untied (B) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (B) *Bummer Vacation (B) *Don't Wake Patrick (B) *Bubble Buddy (B) *The Hot Shot (B) *Salsa Imbecillius (B) *Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation (B) *Squirrel Record (B) *Drive Thru (B) *Naughty Nautical Neighbors (B) *Neptune's Spatula (B) *Bumper to Bumper (B) *Perfect Chemistry (B) *Spongebob's Last Stand (B) *Krusty Katering (B) *Karen 2.0 (B) *SpongeBob LongPants (B) *Cave Dwelling Sponge (B) *Grandpappy the Pirate (B) *Money Talks (B) *Evil Spatula (B) *Krabby Land (B) *Help Wanted (B) *Picture Day (B) *Spin the Bottle (B) *Chimps Ahoy (B) *Squid Defense (B) *Boating School (B) *Spongeguard on Duty (B) *Love That Squid (B) *The Incredible Shrinking Sponge (B) *Sweet and Sour Squid (B) Decent *Overbooked (B-) *Tea at the Treedome (B-) *Gone (B-) *Little Yellow Book (B-) *inSPONGEiac (B-) *Driven to Tears (B-) *Funny Pants (B-) *Mutiny on the Krusty (B-) *Fun-Sized Friends (B-) *Move Your Bubble Bass (B-) *Spongicus (B-) *Tunnel of Glove (B-) *Code Yellow (B-) *Company Picnic (B-) *Slimy Dancing (B-) *Bossy Boots (B-) *Squirrel Jokes (B-) *Hocus Pocus (B-) *I'm With Stupid (B-) *No Pictures, Please (B-) *House Worming (B-) *The Original Fry Cook (B-) *Growth Spout (B-) *Greasy Buffoons (B-) *Cuddle E. Huggs (B-) *Pranks a Lot (B-) *Plankton Gets the Boot (B-) *Seance Shmeance (B-) *The Masterpiece (B-) *Gary in Love (B-) *Yeti Krabs (B-) *The Krabby Patty that ate Bikini Bottom (B-) *Musclebob Buffpants (B-) *The Chaperone (B-) *The Curse of the Hex (B-) Average *A Life in a Day (C+) *To Save A Squirrel (C+) *Rodeo Daze (C+) *Patty Caper (C+) *Grandma's Kisses (C+) *Life Insurence (C+) *As Seen On TV (C+) *Shell Shocked (C+) *Squiditis (C+) *Reef Blower (C+) *Don't Feed the Clowns (C+) *Don't Look Now (C+) *House Fancy (C+) *Fiasco! (C+) *Born to be Wild (C+) *Plankton Retires (C+) *Toy Store of Doom (C+) *The Krabby Kronicle (C+) *Patrick Smartpants © *Boat Smarts © *Accidents will Happen © *Krabby Road © *Bubble Buddy Returns © *The Sponge Who Could Fly © *Dumped © *Free Samples © *Model Sponge © *Ditchin © *Nature Pants © *Out of the Picture © *Old Man Patrick © *House Sittin for Sandy © *Rise and Shine © *Patnocchio © *Kenny the Cat © *Home Sweet Rubble © Meh *A Squarepants Family Vacation (C-) *SEAVTUIG (C-) *Stuck on the Roof (C-) *Party Pooper Pants (C-) *SquidBob TentaclePants (C-) *Are You Happy Now? (C-) *I Heart Dancing (C-) *That Sinking Feeling (C-) *Karate Star (C-) *Pat the Horse (C-) *No Nose Knows (C-) *The Other Patty (C-) *Night Light (C-) *A Flea in her Dome (C-) *Nautical Novice (C-) *Buried in Time (C-) *Snooze You Lose (C-) *Patrick's Staycation (C-) *Move it or Lose it (C-) *Mermaid Man vs. Spongebob (C-) *Banned in Bikini Bottom (D) *Pat No Pay (D) *Sponge-Cano (D) *Pat No Pay (D) *Shellback Shenanigans (D) *Rule of Dumb (D) *Dear Vikings (D) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (D) *A Day Without Tears (D) *Penny Foolish (D) *The Gift of Gum (D) *Professor Squidward (D) *Whirlybrains (D) *The Googly Artiste (D) *The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom (D) *SpongeHenge (D) *All That Glitters (D) *Bubble Troubles (D) *Le Big Switch (D) *Extreme Spots (D) *The Card (D) *Good Ol'Whatshisname (D) *Stanley S. Squarepants (D) *Demolition Doofus (D) *The Cent of Money (D) Bad *Giant Squidward (E) *Pineapple Fever (E) *Porous Pockets (E) *Patrick's Coupon (E) *The Curse of Bikini Bottom (E) *Restraining Spongebob (E) *Gramma's Secret Recipe (E) *Good Neighbors (E) *Gullible Pants (E) *The Clam Whisperer (E) *Face Freeze (E) *The Play's the Thing (E) *Grooming Gary (E) *Whatever Happened to Spongebob (E) *Pet Sitter Pat (E) *A Breath of Fresh Squidward (E) *The Fish Bowl (E) *Sportz? (E) *New Fish in Town (E) *The Main Drain (E) *Plankton's Regular (E) *Hide and Then What Happens? (E) *Squid's Visit (E) Terrible *The Thing (F) *Sun Bleached (F) *Fungus Among Us (F) *A Pal for Gary (F) *Squid Wood (F) *Someone's in the Kitchen With Sandy (F) *You Don't Know Sponge (F) *The Clash of Trition (F) *The Battle of Bikini Bottom (F) *Boating Buddies (F) *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful (F) *To Squarepants or not to Squarepants (F) *Waiting (F-) *Spongebob You're Fired (F-) *Slide Whistle Stooges (F-) *Summer Job (F-) *To Love a Patty (F-) *The Splinter (F-) *Cephalopod Lodge (F-) *Choir Boys (F-) *Shuffleboarding (F-) *Trenchbillies (F-) *Stuck in the Wringer (F-) *Big Sister Sam (F-) Atrocius *Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom (Z) *Yours, Mine, and Mine (Z) *One Coarse Meal (Z) *Ink Lemonade (Z) *Pet or Pests (Z) *Squid Baby (Z-) ??? *Squeaky Boots (???) *Tentacle Vision (???) Season 1 1.SB-129 (A+) 2.F.U.N (A+) 3.Pizza Delivery (A+) 4.Arrgh (A+) 5.Jellyfish Jam (A+) 6.Rock Bottom (A) 7.Walking Small (A) 8.Fools in April (A) 9.Employee of the Month (A) 10.Sleepy Time (A) 11.Culture Shock (A) 12.Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (A) 13.Opposite Day (A) 14.Pickles (A) 15.Karate Choppers (A) 16.Suds (A) 17.Plankton! (A-) 18.Valentine's Day (A-) 19.Home Sweet Pineapple (A-) 20.Texas (A-) 21.The Paper (A-) 22.Ripped Pants (A-) 23.Sandy's Rocket (B+) 24.I Was a Teenage Gary (B+) 25.Hooky (B) 26.Hall Monitor (B) 27.Scaredy Pants (B) 28.Bubblestand (B) 29.Jellyfishing (B) 30.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (B) 31.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (B) 32.Naughty Nautical Neighbors (B) 33.Neptune's Spatula (B) 34.Help Wanted (B) 35.Boating School (B) 36.Tea at the Treedome (B-) 37.Musclebob Buffpants (B-) 38.The Chaperone (C+) 39.Reef Blower (C+) 40.Nature Pants © 41.Squeaky Boots (???) Amazing: 5 Great: 13 Good: 15 Decent: 5 Average: 3 Underrated: Jellyfish Jam, Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost, I Was a Teenage Gary, Sandy's Rocket, Fools In April, Jellyfishing, Overrated: Hooky, Hall Monitor, Squeaky Boots, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Naughty Nautical Neighbors, Boating School, Tea at the Treedome Season 2 1.Band Geeks (A+) 2.Christmas Who (A+) 3.Frankendoodle (A+) 4.Welcome To The Chum Bucket (A+) 5.Shanghaied (A+) 6.Dying for Pie (A+) 7.Graveyard Shift (A+) 8.Sailor Mouth (A+) 9.Squidville (A+) 10.Big Pink Loser (A+) 11.Artist Unknown (A+) 12.Krusty Love (A+) 13.Squid on Strike (A+) 14.Life of Crime (A+) 15.Imitation Krabs (A+) 16.The Fry Cook Games (A+) 17.Procrastination (A+) 18.Something Smells (A) 19.Survival of the Idiots (A) 20.Patty Hype (A) 21.Squid's Day Off (A) 22.No Free Rides (A) 23.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III (A) 24.Wormy (A) 25.Jellyfish Hunter (A) 26.Pressure (A) 27.The Smoking Peanut (A-) 28.The Secret Box (A-) 29.Gary Takes a Bath (B+) 30.Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm (B+) 31.I'm Your Biggest Fanatic (B+) 32.Prehibernation Week (B) 33.Your Shoe's Untied (B) 34.Bubble Buddy (B) 35.Bossy Boots (B-) 36.Squirrel Jokes (B-) 37.I'm With Stupid (B-) 38.Grandma's Kisses (C+) 39.Dumped © Amazing: 14 Great: 9 Good: 10 Decent: 5 Average: 1 Underrated: Welcome to the Chum Bucket, Artist Unknown, Krusty Love, Procrastination, Squid on Strike, Wormy, The Smoking Peanut Overrated: Imitation Krabs, Pressure, The Secret Box, Squirrel Jokes, Season 3 1.Just One Bite (A+) 2.Chocolate with Nuts (A+) 3.Can You Spare a Dime (A+) 4.Snowball Effect (A+) 5.I Had an Accident (A+) 6.Spongebob Meets the Strangler (A+) 7.Wet Painters (A+) 8.One Krab's Trash (A+) 9.No Weenies Allowed (A+) 10.Nasty Patty (A+) 11.Idiot Box (A+) 12.My Pretty Seahorse (A+) 13.The Algae's Always Greener (A+) 14.Krab Borg (A+) 15.Krusty Krab Training Video (A+) 16.Club Spongebob (A+) 17.The Camping Episode (A+) 18.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 5 (A+) 19.Rock a-bye Bivalve (A+) 20.The Great Snail Race (A+) 21.The Bully (A) 22.Clams (A) 23.Born Again Krabs (A) 24.Squilliam Returns (A) 25.Doing Time (A) 26.Mid-Life Crustacean (A) 27.Plankton's Army (A) 28.New Student Starfish (A-) 29.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (B+) 30.Missing Identity (B+) 31.Ugh (B) 32.Krabby Land (B) 33.Spongeguard on Duty (B) 34.Pranks a Lot (B-) 35.As Seen on TV © 37.The Sponge Who Could Fly © 38.Party Pooper Pants (C-) Amazing: 17 Great: 9 Good: 6 Decent: 2 Average: 2 Meh: 1 Underrated: The Great Snail Race, Born Again Krabs, The Bully, Can You Spare a Dime, I Had an Accident, Doing Time, Club Spongebob, Overrated: Krab Borg, Pranks a Lot, As Seen on TV, Season 4 1.Krusty Towers (A+) 2.Dunces and Dragons (A+) 3.Wishing You Well (A+) 4.Skill Crane (A+) 5.Have You Seen This Snail (A+) 6.Fear of a Krabby Patty (A+) 7.Mrs. Puff, You're Fired (A+) 8.The Lost Mattress (A+) 9.The Pink Purlonior (A+) 10.Krabs vs Plankton (A) 11.Selling Out (A) 13.Karate Island (A) 14.Enemy In-Law (A) 14.Shell of a Man (A-) 15.Best Day Ever (A-) 16.Best Frenemies (A-) 17.Whale of a Birthday (A-) 18.That's No Lady (B+) 19.Once Bitten (B+) 20.Squidtastic Voyage (B+) 21.Ghost Host (B+) 22.New Leaf (B) 23.Bummer Vacation (B) 24.Chimps Ahoy (B) 25.Driven to Tears (B-) 26.Funny Pants (B-) 27.Hocus Pocus (B-) 28.Born to be Wild (C+) 29.Patrick Smartpants © 30.Squidbob Tentaclepants (C-) 31.Rule of Dumb (D) 32.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (D) 33.The Gift of Gum (D) 34.All That Glitters (D) 35.Wigstruck (E) 36.Good Neighbers (E) 37.The Thing (F) 38.Squid Wood (F) Amazing: 8 Great: 7 Good: 9 Decent: 1 Average: 3 Meh: 4 Bad: 3 Terrible: 3 Underrated: Enemy In-Law, Best Day Ever, Krabs Vs Plankton, Karate Island, Whale of a Birthday Overrated: The Motion Picture, Patrick Smartpants, Squidbob Tentaclepants, The Gift of Gum, Season 5 1.Atlantis Squarepantis (A+) 2.Roller Cowards (A+) 3.Krabs A La Mode (A+) 4.Friend or Foe (A+) 5.Sing a Song of Patrick (A) 6.Goo Goo Gas (A) 7.The Two Faces of Squidward (A-) 8.Spy Buddies (A-) 9.The Donut of Shame (A-) 10.BlackJack (B+) 11.Spongebob vs. The Patty Gadget (B+) 12.The Krusty Plate (B+) 13.Pest of the West (B+) 14.The Krusty Sponge (B+) 15.20,000 Patties Under the Sea (B+) 16.The Inmates of Summer (B+) 17.New Digs (B+) 18.Blackened Sponge (B) 19.Bucket Sweet Bucket (B) 20.Money Talks (B) 21.Picture Day (B) 22.Slimy Dancing (B-) 23.The Original Fry Cook (B-) 24.To Save a Squirrel (C+) 25.Boat Smarts © 26.Rise and Shine © 27.Night Light (C-) 28.A Flea in her Dome (C-) 29.Mermaid Man vs. Spongebob (C-) 30.Banned in Bikini Bottom (D) 31.Pat No Pay (D) 32.SpongeHenge (D) 33.Le Big Switch (D) 34.Good Ol-Whatshiname (D) 35.Stanley S. Squarepants (D) 36.Whatever Happened to Spongebob (E) 37.A Breath of Fresh Squidward (E) 38.Fungus Among Us (F) 39.The Battle of Bikini Bottom (F) 40.Waiting (F-) 41.To Love a Patty (F-) Amazing: 4 Great: 6 Good: 11 Decent: 3 Average: 3 Meh: 3 Bad: 7 Terrible: 4 Underrated: Atlantis Squarepantis, The Donut of Shame, Blackjack, Pest of the West, Spongehenge, Overrated: The Battle of Bikini Bottom, Le Big Switch, Mermaid Man vs Spongebob Season 6 1.Truth or Square (A+) 2.Sand Castles in the Sand (A) 3.Suction Cup Symphony (A-) 4.Not Normal (A-) 5.No Hat for Pat (A-) 6.The Slumber Party (B+) 7.Chum Caverns (B+) 8.Chum Bucket Supreme (B+) 9.Single Cell Anniversary (B+) 10.Krusty Krushers (B) 11.Grandpappy the Pirate (B) 12.Spongebob vs. The Big One (B) 13.Overbooked (B-) 14.Gone (B-) 15.Spongicus (B-) 16.A Life in a Day (C+) 17.Patty Caper (C+) 18.House Fancy (C+) 19.Shell Shocked (C+) 20.Komputer Overload (C+) 21.Toy Store of Doom (C+) 22.The Krabby Kronicle (C+) 23.Krabby Road © 24.Ditchin © 25.No Nose Knows (C-) 26.Nautical Novice (C-) 27.Dear Vikings (D) 28.Penny Foolish (D) 29.Professor Squidward (D) 30.The Card (D) 31.Giant Squidward (E) 32.Pineapple Fever (E) 33.Porous Pockets (E) 34.Gullible Pants (E) 35.Grooming Gary (E) 36.Plankton's Regular (E) 37.Squid Visit (E) 38.Sun Bleached (F) 39.The Clash of Trition (F) 40.Boating Buddies (F) 41.To Squarepants or not to Squarepants (F) 42.Slide Whistle Stooges (F-) 43.The Splinter (F-) 44.Cephalopod Lodge (F-) 45.Shuffleboarding (F-) 46.Choir Boys (F-) 47.Pet or Pests (Z) Amazing: 1 Great: 5 Good: 7 Decent: 4 Average: 7 Meh: 6 Bad: 9 Terrible: 8 Underrated: Truth or Square, Gone, The Krabby Kronicle, Grandpappy the Pirate, Professor Squidward, The Card, Squid's Visit Overrated: Krabby Road, To Squarepants or not to Squarepants, Sun Bleached, Shuffleboarding, Season 7 1.Squidward in Clairnetland (A) 2.Earworm (A) 3.Back to the Past (A-) 4.The Great Patty Caper (A-) 5.The Wreck of the Moana Loa (A-) 6.Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle (B+) 7.Kracked Krabs (B+) 8.The Bad Guy Club for Villains (B+) 9.Whelk Attack (B+) 10.The Abrasive Side (B+) 11.Enchanted Tiki Dreams (B+) 12.The Inside Job (B+) 13.Krusty Dogs (B) 14.Perfect Chemistry (B) 15.Spongebob's Last Stand (B) 16.Love that Squid (B) 17.Tunnel of Glove (B-) 18.Growth Spout (B-) 19.Greasy Buffoons (B-) 20.The Masterpiece (B-) 21.Gary in Love (B-) 22.The Curse of the Hex (B-) 23.Rodeo Daze (C+) 24.Model Sponge © 25.Tentacle Vision © 26.I Heart Dancing (C-) 27.That Sinking Feeling (C-) 28.Karate Star (C-) 29.Buried in Time (C-) 30.Sponge-Cano (D) 31.Shellback Shenanigans (D) 32.A Day Without Tears (D) 33.The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom (D) 34.The Cent of Money (D) 35.The Curse of Bikini Bottom (E) 36.Gramma's Secret Recipe (E) 37.The Play's the Thing (E) 38.New Fish in Town (E) 39.The Main Drain (E) 40.Hide and Then What Happens (E) 41.A Pal for Gary (F) 42.Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy (F) 43.You Don't Know Sponge (F) 44.Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful (F) 45.Summer Job (F-) 46.Trenchbillies (F-) 47.Stuck in the Wringer (F-) 48.Big Sister Sam (F-) 49.Yours, Mine, and Mine (Z) 50.One Coarse Meal (Z) Great: 6 Good: 14 Decent: 2 Average: 5 Meh: 8 Bad: 5 Terrible: 10 Underrated: Rodeo Daze, The Play's the Thing, Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle, The Wreck of the Moana Loa, The Great Patty Caper, Krusty Dogs, Earworm, A Day Without Tears, Tentacle Vision, Overrated: The Curse of Bikini Bottom, Buried in Time, Karate Star, Trenchbillies, Perfect Chemistry, Love that Squid, Growth Spout, Season 8 1.Planet of the Jellyfish (A+) 2.It's a Spongebob Christmas (A+) 3.Hello Bikini Bottom (A+) 4.Glove World R.I.P (A) 5.Ghoul Fools (A) 6.The Good Krabby Name (A) 7.Frozen Face-Off (A) 8.The Way of the Sponge (A-) 9.Mooncation (A-) 10.Treats (A-) 11.Oral Report (A-) 12.For Here or to Go (B+) 13.A Friendly Game (B+) 14.Mermaid Man Begins (B+) 15.Chum Fricassee (B+) 16.Sentimental Sponge (B+) 17.Squidward's School for Grown-Ups (B+) 18.Walking the Plankton (B) 19.The Hot Shot (B) 20.Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation (B) 21.Drive Thru (B) 22.Karen 2.0 (B) 23.Plankton's Good Eye (B) 24.Sweet and Sour Squid (B) 25.inSPONGEiac (B-) 26.The Krabby Patty that ate Bikini Bottom (B-) 27.Squiditis (C+) 28.Fiasco (C+) 29.Accidents will Happen © 30.Bubble Buddy Returns © 31.Free Samples © 32.House Sittin for Sandy © 33.Home Sweet Rubble © 34.A Squarepants Family Vacation (C-) 35.SEAVTUIG (C-) 36.Are You Happy Now? (C-) 37.The Other Patty (C-) 38.Patrick's Staycation (C-) 39.Barnacle Face (C-) 40.Move it or Lose it (C-) 41.The Googly Artiste (D) 42.Bubble Troubles (D) 43.Demolition Doofus (D) 44.Restraining Spongebob (E) 45.Face Freeze (E) 46.Pet Sitter Pat (E) 47.Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom (F-) Amazing: 3 Great: 9 Good: 15 Decent: 6 Average: 4 Meh: 7 Bad: 2 Terrible: 1 Underrated: Are You Haopy Now, Squidward's School for Grown-Ups, House Sittin for Sandy, Glove World R.I.P, Sentimental Sponge, Oral Report, Really the whole season in general Overrated: Free Samples, Chum Fricassee, Sweet and Sour Squid, The Other Patty, Move it or Lose it, The Googly Artiste, Home Sweet Rubble, Season 9 1.Bulletin Board (A+) 2.Sharks vs. Pods (A+) 3.The Whole Tooth (A+) 4.What's Eating Patrick (A+) 5.Patrick! The Game (A+) 6.The Sewers of Bikini Bottom (A) 7.Married to Money (A) 8.Goodbye Krabby Patty (A) 9.Plankton's Pet (A) 10.Larry's Gym (A) 11.Sanctuary! (A) 12.Mall Girl Pearl (A) 13.Two Thumbs Down (A) 14.Pull up a Barrel (A) 15.CopyBob DittoPants (A) 16.Snail Mail (A-) 17.Sandy's Nutmare (A-) 18.Safe Deposit Krabs (A-) 19.Tutor Sauce (A-) 20.Pineapple Invasion (A-) 21.License to Milkshake (A-) 22.Squid Plus One (A-) 23.Food Con Castaways (B+) 24.Jailbreak! (B+) 25.Gary's New Toy (B+) 26.Sold! (B+) 27.Patrick-Man (B+) 28.Eek, an Urchin (B+) 29.The Executive Treatment (B) 30.It Came From Goo Lagoon (B) 31.Lost in Bikini Bottom (B) 32.Lame and Fortune (B) 33.Salsa Imbecillius (B) 34.Squirrel Record (B) 35.Bumper to Bumper (B) 36.SpongeBob LongPants (B) 37.Evil Spatula (B) 38.Squid Defense (B) 39.Little Yellow Book (B-) 40.Mutiny on the Krusty (B-) 41.Company Picnic (B-) 42.Seance Shmeance (B-) 43.Yeti Krabs (B-) 44.Don't Look Now (C+) 45.Kenny the Cat © 46.The Fish Bowl (C-) 47.Extreme Spots (D) 48.Spongebob You're Fired (F) 49.Squid Baby (S) Amazing: 5 Great: 18 Good: 16 Decent: 5 Average: 1 Meh: 3 Atrocius: 1 Underrated: Little Yellow Book, Sanctuary, Two Thumbs Down, Squirrel Record, Squid Defense, Goodbye Krabby Patty, Seance Shmenace, Salsa Imbecillius, Company Picnic, Mutiny on the Krusty, Really the whole season in general Overrated: Extreme Spots, Don't Look Now, Sold, Kenny the Cat, Spongebob Longpants 9A 1.Plankton's Pet (A) 2.Safe Deposit Krabs (A-) 3.License to Milkshake (A-) 4.Jailbreak! (B+) 5.Gary's New Toy (B+) 6.Patrick-Man (B+) 7.Eek, an Urchin (B+) 8.It Came From Goo Lagoon (B) 9.Squirrel Record (B) 10.Bumper to Bumper (B) 11.Evil Spatula (B) 12.Squid Defense (B) 13.Little Yellow Book (B-) 14.Seance Shmenace (B-) 15.Yeti Krabs (C+) 16.Don't Look Now (C+) 17.Kenny the Cat © 18.Extreme Spots (D) 19.Spongebob You're Fired (E) 20.Squid Baby (S) Great: 5 Good: 7 Decent: 4 Average: 1 Meh: 2 Atrocius: 1 9B 1.Bulletin Board (A+) 2.Sharks vs. Pods (A+) 3.The Whole Tooth (A+) 4.What's Eating Patrick (A+) 5.Patrick! The Game (A+) 6.The Sewers of Bikini Bottom (A) 7.Married to Money (A) 8.Goodbye Krabby Patty (A) 9.Larry's Gym (A) 10.Sanctuary! (A) 11.Mall Girl Pearl (A) 12.Two Thumbs Down (A) 13.CopyBob DittoPants (A) 14.Pull up a Barrel (A) 15.Snail Mail (A-) 16.Sandy's Nutmare (A-) 17.Tutor Sauce (A-) 18.Pineapple Invasion (A-) 19.Food Con Castaways (A-) 20.Squid Plus One (A-) 21.Sold! (B+) 22.The Executive Treatment (B) 23.Lost in Bikini Bottom (B) 24.Lame and Fortune (B) 25.Salsa Imbecillius (B) 26.Company Picnic (B) 27.Spongebob Longpants (B) 28.Mutiny on the Krusty (B-) 29.The Fishbowl (C-) Amazing: 5 Great: 13 Good: 9 Decent: 1 Meh: 1 Season 10 1.Mimic Madness (A+) 2.Feral Friends (A+) 3.The Getaway (A) 4.Lost and Found (A) 5.Unreal Estate (A) 6.Mermaid Pants (A-) 8.Burst your Bubble (A-) 8.Spongebob's Place (B+) 9.Trident Trouble (B+) 10.Don't Wake Patrick (B) 11.Krusty Katering (B) 12.The Incredible Shrinking Sponge (B) 13.Code Yellow (B-) 14.House Worming (B-) 15.Plankton Gets the Boot (B-) 16.Life Insurance (C+) 17.Plankton Retires (C+) 18.Out of the Picture © 19.Snooze You Lose (C-) 20.Whirlybrains (D) 21.Patrick's Coupon (E) 22.Sportz (E) Amazing: 4 Great: 4 Good: 5 Decent: 3 Average: 1 Meh: 3 Bad: 1 Underrated: Code Yellow, Lost and Found, The Getaway, Mimic Madness, Trident Trouble, Krusty Katering, Really the whole Season in general Overrated: Plankton Gets the Boot Season 11 (Subject to change; not truly ordered yet) *Squid Noir (A+) *ChefBob (A+) *Teacher's Pests (A+) *The Legend of Boo-kini Bottom (A+) *There's a Sponge in my Soup (A) *Shopping List (A) *Doodle Dimensioon (A) *Grandmum's the Word (A) *Chatterbox Gary (A) *Bottle Burglars (A) *Spot Returns (A) *My Leg (A-) *Sanitation Insanity (A-) *Whale Watching (A-) *Man Ray Returns (A-) *Krabby Patty Creature Feature (A-) *Bunny Hunt (B+) *Larry the Floor Manager (B+) *Deep Sea-Diving (B+) *Drive Happy (B+) *The Check-Up (B+) *Scavenger Pants (B+) *Mustard O'Mine (B) *Krusty Kleaners (B) *Cave Dwelling Sponge (B) *Spin the Bottle (B) *Fun-Sized Friends (B-) *Move Your Bubble Bass (B-) *No Pictures, Please (B-) *Cuddle E. Huggs (B-) *Don't Feed the Clowns (C+) *Old Man Patrick © *Patnocchio © *Stuck on the Roof (C-) *Pat the Horse (C-) *The Clam Whisperer (E) *Ink Lemonade (F-) Amazing: 2 Great: 5 Good: 7 Decent: 3 Underrated: Man Ray Returns, Overrated: Specials *Atlantis Squarepantis (Amazing) *Truth or Square (Amazing) *Christmas Who? (Amazing) *It's a Spongebob Christmas (Amazing) *Dunces and Dragons (Amazing) *Have You Seen This Snail (Amazing) *Hello Bikini Bottom (Amazing) *The Legend of Boo-kini Bottom (Amazing) *Goodbye Krabby Patty (Amazing) *Friend or Foe (Great) *Ghoul Fools (Great) *Frozen Face-Off (Great) *The Great Patty Caper (Great) *Pest of the West (Good) *Spongebob vs. The Big One (Good) *Spongebob's Last Stand (Good) *Ugh (Good) *The Sponge Who Could Fly (Average) *A Squarepants Family Vacation (Average) *Party Pooper Pants (Meh) *Spongebob You're Fired (Meh) *Whatever Happened to Spongebob (Bad) *The Clash of Triton (Terrible) Underrated *Atlantis Squarepantis *Truth or Square *Are you Happy Now? *Little Yellow Book *Rodeo Daze *Gone *Glove World R.I.P *Artist Unknown *Squidward's School for Grown-ups *Fools in April *Lost and Found *The Getaway *Sentimental Sponge *Enemy In-Law *Best Day Ever *House Sittin for Sandy *The Krabby Kronicle *The Play's the Thing *The Great Snail Race *Jellyfish Jam *Krusty Love *Two Thumbs Down *A Friendly Game *Mimic Madness *Karate Island *Sanctuary! *I Had an Accident *Welcome to the Chum Bucket *Squirrel Record *The Bully *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost *Squid Defense *I Was a Teenage Gary *Born Again Krabs *Code Yellow *Oral Report *The Wreck of the Moana Loa *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle *The Great Patty Caper *Club Spongebob *Professor Squidward *BlackJack *Sandy's Rocket *Salse Imbecillius *Squid on Strike *Earworm *Procrastination *Krusty Dogs *Grandpappy the Pirate *Pest of the West *Krabs vs Plankton *Whale of a Birthday *Man Ray Returns *The Donut of Shame *The Smoking Peanut *Spongehenge *Can You Spare a Dime? *A Day Without Tears *Company Picnic *Jellyfishing *Mutiny on the Krusty *Trident Trouble *Doing Time *Seance Shmeance *The Card *Squid's Visit Overrated *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture *The Curse of Bikini Bottom *The Battle of Bikini Bottom *Patrick Smartpants *Karate Star *Extreme Spots *Buried in Time *Krabby Road *Krab Borg *Perfect Chemistry *Imitation Krabs *The Secret Box *To Squarepants or not to Squarepants *Free Samples *Love That Squid *Le Big Switch *Mermaid Man vs Spongebob *Pranks a Lot *Hooky *Squirrel Jokes *As Seen on TV *Shuffleboarding *Trenchbillies *Hall Monitor *Sun Bleached *The Googly Artiste *Chum Fricassee *The Gift of Gum *Pressure *The Other Patty *Move it or Lose It *Tea at the Treedome *Squidbob Tentaclepants *Help Wanted *Sweet and Sour Squid *Plankton gets the Boot *Growth Spout *Sold! Explanations Thoughts on Spongebob Season 1 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 2 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 3 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 4 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 5 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 6 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 7 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 8 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 9 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 10 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 11 Episodes Category:Spongebob